


The Task of Theoclymenus

by Ottotune



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Adventure, Beaches, Betrayal, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottotune/pseuds/Ottotune
Summary: I rewrote the plot of book 15 of Homer's Odyssey. I intended to completely change the outlook of the story, by making the fugitive prophet, Theoclymenus, a main antagonist to Telemachus and Odysseus. Thus, in addition to dealing with the suitors, Odysseus must now deal with a fugitive prophet who can foresee events and has killed before.
Kudos: 1





	The Task of Theoclymenus

The Task of Theoclymenus  
Book 15

The moon was out and Theoclymenus knew that the Achaeans would come looking for him. He needed to leave Argos as quickly as he could. But seeing as how he had no idea what to do or where to go, he fell to his knees, looked towards the water, and prayed to the Gods. “Oh mighty gods of Olympus, please send me help. I know that I, Theoclymenus, have committed an atrocity by murdering a man from my tribe. But please, give me a safe way out, and I shall devote my life to you.”

All of a sudden, Theoclymenus heard the sound of galloping. It grew louder, as if it was heading towards him. He believed it was the Achaeans coming for him and that his fate was sealed. However, he turned around to see only one horse appear, with a man on its back. The man had bright blue eyes, and curly hair the color of his dark stallion. He looked towards Theoclymenus and said, “Come with me, if you wish to see another day”.

“Must be a sign from the Gods!” Theoclymenus reckoned. He got on the mighty steed, and found himself heading towards the west, away from Argos.

As the moon began to disappear from the sky, and dawn began to show again with her rosy fingers, Theoclymenus spoke. “Stranger, I thank you for saving my life. But who are you and why have the Gods sent you?”  
The man acknowledged Theoclymenus’ question and began to laugh. His horse started to laugh. “Father, I do think this man has been under some stress. Perhaps you should assuage him.” Theoclymenus looked at the horse in disbelief.  
He began to rub his eyes. “Did that horse just say Father?” Theoclymenus wondered.  
“So be it, Arion. Stop by the river over there and set us down.” The horse slowed down, bowed to let Theoclymenus and the man get off, and headed towards the water to take a sip.

Meanwhile, Theoclymenus appeared startled. “Perhaps, it is best that I reveal to you my identity”, the man said. A bright light began to form around the man, and a trident appeared in his hand. “If you have not already figured it out, I am Poseidon, God of the Seas. Arion over there, is one of my many sons and one of the fastest creatures in existence.”  
Theoclymenus decided it would be best not to question why Poseidon had a horse for a son.  
“As for you, Theoclymenus. You are an individual who has committed an atrocity that the Gods cannot and will not overlook. You will be punished for your heinous crime… unless, you do a favor for me.”  
Theoclymenus began to shiver in fear. “A favor?”  
“Yes”, Poseidon responded. “In order to be forgiven of your crime and since I have taken you away from horse-pasturing Argos to safety, you need to do something for me.”  
“Of course… anything for you Poseidon… What do I have to do?”

Poseidon looked towards the water, far off into the distance before saying, “Tell me, Theoclymenus. Have you ever heard of a man named Odysseus?” Theoclymenus shook his head no. “He is an adventurer and a 'hero' to many others. For the past decade he has been trying to head back to his home in Ithaca. However, I am making certain that he faces hardship along the way.”  
Theoclymenus looked at Poseidon in disbelief. “Oh Mighty Earthshaker, why do you trouble yourself with the trivialities of one man?”  
Poseidon smiled and said, “I have good reason. On his journey, Odysseus met one of my sons, Polyphemus. Polyphemus stumbled upon Odysseus while the latter and his men were trying to steal from him. Afterwards, Odysseus blinded him.” Theoclymenus couldn’t believe the brashness of Odysseus’ actions.  
“Odysseus blinded Polyphemus?”, he asked. Theoclymenus was in awe of the disrespect .  
Poseidon shook his head, and continued on. “Afterwards, Odysseus bragged and boasted about how he blinded a son of Poseidon. My poor son prayed to me to make Odysseus suffer hardships on his journey home. And do you expect me not to answer the prayer of my wounded son?”  
Theoclymenus looked at Poseidon with awe. “How noble of Poseidon to avenge his son”, he thought.

Poseidon explained, “Odysseus is prideful and arrogant. He does not deserve to live for the actions he has committed against me. In addition to blinding my son, Odysseus convinced the Phaeacians, people who worshipped me and are of my own blood, to get him home safely and they even gave him treasure. I took care of the Phaeacians, ensuring that they would never be hospitable to outsiders ever again. However, Odysseus managed to slip through my fingers and has made it back to his homeland of Ithaca.”  
“I am sorry to hear that”, Theoclymenus said, “but of what assistance can I be to a god?”

Poseidon whistled towards Arion and signaled him to come towards Theoclymenus. “Arion will take you to Pylos and along the way, he will tell you what is required of you. I must make sure a certain ship stays on the port of Pylos and leaves when I want it to.” Poseidon looked away from Theoclymenus and headed towards the river. He disappeared into the water, while Arion trotted towards Theoclymenus.

The fugitive prophet got on the horse and headed towards the west. He looked at Arion and asked, “Why did the God of the Sea, the mighty Earth-Shaker, Poseidon, command you to take me to Pylos?”  
Arion neighed before responding, “My father wishes to cause more hardship to Odysseus as he feels that the 'hero' has not suffered enough.”  
Theoclymenus became confused. “So why head to Pylos when Odysseus is in Ithaca? And what role do I play in causing him to suffer?”  
“Father wouldn’t say why we are heading to Pylos, but He knows of your prophetic ability, and sees use in it. Additionally, since you have spilled blood before, the task he wants you to undertake won’t be so difficult.”  
Theoclymenus looked at Arion and his eyes began to widen. “Does Poseidon want me to… kill Odysseus?”  
“Yes. You honestly have nothing to lose.”

Time passed and Arion finally arrived to Pylos. Once there, Theoclymenus saw Poseidon, who greeted him. “I see that you have arrived safely. I told you Arion would be here quickly, and just in time before the ship disembarks.”

Theoclymenus looked towards the ship and asked, “What significance does that ship hold?”  
“On that ship”, Poseidon responded, “is the son of Odysseus, Telemachus. He is heading back to Ithaca after going on a journey to find his father and have him evict the suitors, a group of men who have taken over his palace and hope to wed Penelope, Odysseus’ wife, and mother of Telemachus.”  
“What is my duty from this moment forward?”, Theoclymenus asked.  
“My niece Athena informed Telemachus to head home. You will now join this ship as a fugitive, and become acquainted with Telemachus. But your true motive is to strike Odysseus when you have the chance. If you do this, you will not only be forgiven of your crimes, but you will rule over Ithaca, have Penelope as a wife, and the suitors as your followers.”  
“Killing Odysseus will be no easy feat. However, the benefits far outweigh the risks”, Theoclymenus thought. “I shall do as you command, Mighty Earthshaker.”

Theoclymenus bid Poseidon and Arion goodbye, and approached Telemachus. The God watched from afar and saw Telemachus converse with Theoclymenus, who claimed it was his fate to be a wanderer among men. Once the prophet entered the ship, “Athena sent a favoring stern wind blustering stormily through the bright air, so that with all speed, the ship might run the whole of her course through the sea’s salt water”.

As the ship disappeared from sight, Poseidon and Arion headed to Olympus. Arion then said, “Father, do you believe that Theoclymenus will be able to bring death to Odysseus?”  
Poseidon looked at Arion and smirked. “Theoclymenus will not kill Odysseus, for this I am certain. He may see into the future and prevent many things from occurring, such as prolonging the slaughter of the suitors, but he will inevitably fail.”  
“But why send him to Ithaca to kill Odysseus, if you know that he will fail?”  
Poseidon responded, “My son, Theoclymenus himself said that it was his fate to be a wanderer amongst men who will serve no purpose in life. What better purpose is there to serve, than the work I, a god of Olympus, have enlisted him in?”  
Arion smiled, and said, “Father, are you content with the amount of suffering that Odysseus already faced?”  
Poseidon responded, “Son, I will never be content with that. Odysseus, in my opinion, does not deserve to live. If there were some miracle that could occur that would allow Theoclymenus to kill Odysseus, then I would be pleased. But I know better, considering that my niece Athena is watching over Odysseus and ensuring he is safe.”  
“So what will happen to Theoclymenus?”  
“I believe he will be captured and executed alongside the suitors and anyone else Odysseus wishes to see suffer.”  
“Will he be forgiven for his crime?”, Arion asked, sounding almost concerned.  
Characteristically, Poseidon paused for a minute, looked Arion straight in the eye and said, “Son, he will not be forgiven for his crime. I gave him my word that he would be, if Odysseus were killed by him alone. He will face the three judges of the Underworld, and they will decide his fate from that moment forward.”

Arion seemed sympathetic to Theoclymenus’ plight, but was reminded that nothing could be done now. Theoclymenus’ fate was sealed when he was given the task. Contrary to what Arion had said earlier, Theoclymenus had everything to lose. And he would go on to lose all that, and more.


End file.
